halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cairo Station (level)
Looking for Cairo Station, the orbital station? Summary Cairo Station is the first level in Halo 2 where enemies are encountered. The level takes place in earth's orbit, as part of the orbital defence grid. the Master Chief, you battle against encroaching Covenant forces on the titular orbital platform. Your efforts culminate in a decisive battle against Elites guarding a bomb meant to destroy the station. They guard the bomb so that no humans can deactivate it, ultimately achieving their goal of destruction. However, they don't expect to be confronted by the Master Chief. Usable Weapons *BR55 Battle Rifle *Energy Sword *M6C Magnum *Needler *M247 GP Machine Gun *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *M90 Shotgun *SMG *Plasma Grenade *Frag Grenade Transcript Part 01: Cairo Station 5TafZ_ER1b8 {MC and Johnson step from the tram into a crowd of cheering Marines, robot cameras hover around} Master Chief: "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." Sergeant Johnson: "And you told me you were gonna wear something nice! Folks need heroes, Chief. To give 'em hope! So, smile, would ya? While we still got something to smile about." {They walk to the end of the room, blast doors open, fade to white} ''{Fade in, Brutes walk the Elite Commander out onto the ledge, Covenant Grunts, Jackals and Hunters have gathered on the walkway} Grunts: "Her-e-tic! Her-e-tic!" {They reach the edge, we see the stadium seats filled with roaring Covenant, the Brutes fix the Elite's arms onto floating cuffs} Tartarus: "You've drawn quite a crowd." Elite Commander: "If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Tartarus: "Are you sure?" {The crowd cheers as energy beams hit the Elite on either side, he shakes with pain, fade to white} {Fade in on the Cairo's bridge, dozens of Navy officers cheer as Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson approach Lord Hood at the end} ''{They salute} Lord Hood: "Gentlemen, we're lucky to have you back." {an officer whispers in his ear} "Go ahead, Cortana." {Cortana's avatar appears on a nearby holotank} Cortana: "Another whisper, sir, near Io. We have probes en route." Lord Hood: "I apologize, but we're going to have to make this quick." {Lord Hood turns away} Cortana: {looking in their direction} "You look nice." Master Chief: "Thanks." Sergeant Johnson: {simultaneously} "Thank you." {they look at each other} Lord Hood: "Sergeant Major, The Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion, for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps..." {he places the medal on Johnson's uniform} {fade to white, fade in on Tartarus' face} Tartarus: "...There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example for all who would break our Covenant!" {The crowd cheers. Tartarus barks an order, and two Brutes grab onto the Elite's now blackened armor and pull. Fade to white.} ''{Fade in, a young woman joins Master Chief and Sergeant Johnson.} Lord Hood: "Commander Miranda Keyes. Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit, upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best." {he hands her a medal, fade to white} {fade in, a blackened helmet falls to the floor, the naked Elite hangs limply from his restraints, a brand rises from the floor behind him, Tartarus grabs it and strides forward} {the Elite raises his head, Tartarus gives a fierce look, he presses the brand against his chest with malice, the Elite fights the pain but gives in and screams, fade to white} {Fade in, klaxons sound} Cortana: "Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster." Lord Hood: "Show me." {Images of Covenant ships appears on a large screen} Cortana: "Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the kill zone." {The screen shows UNSC ships approaching the Covenant ships.} O.S.: "This is Fleet Admiral Harper. We are engaging the enemy." Lord Hood: "Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." {to Cdr. Keyes} "Commander, get to your ship, link up with the fleet." Commander Keyes: "(salutes) Yes, sir." {leaves} Lord Hood: "You have the MAC gun, Cortana. As soon as they come in range, open up." Cortana: "Gladly." {her avatar disappears} Lord Hood: "Somethings not right... The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size." {An Officer turns to Lord Hood} Officer: "Sir, additional contacts. Boarding Craft and lots of 'em!" {The view shifts to the screen, while Lord Hood talks} Lord Hood: "They're going to try to take our MAC guns offline, give their capital ships a straight shot at Earth.(Turns to Master Chief) Master Chief, defend this station." Master Chief: "Yes, sir." {turns to Johnson} "I need a weapon." Sergeant Johnson: "Right this way." {Sergeant Johnson and the Master Chief leave the bridge, as Lord Hood turns back to his command station. Through the bay windows looking up to the MAC cannon, the fleet turns to engage the Covenant attackers, Longsword fighters hurtling overhead trailed by a pair of huge cruisers} {fade to white} Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "All hands report to battle stations. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!" Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): "How's it going, Malta?" Malta Defense Coordinator (O.S.): "Stand-by... they're latched! Check your targets and watch your crossfire" Athens Defense Coordinator (O.S.): "They're in standard formation little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Cairo." Sergeant Johnson: "Field of fire on that bulkhead. As soon as that door opens, let'em have it!" {The Marines take up position around a sealed bulkhead. Sergeant Johnson sets up a stationary gun turret.} Part 02: Home Field Advantage Lord Hood (O.S.): "Find the borders' point of entry, Chief. Cut them off at the source." Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill". (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Boarders in Habitat Alpha". (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Brace for impact"! {A loud crash is heard as a Boarding Craft attaches to the Cairo} (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "I need a squad in Habitat Alpha, ASAP"! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "We've got boarders in the portside bays". (Once you finish a fight near a set of bay windows. Covenant Boarding Craft are seen rapidly leaving the ''Malta Station)'' Marine: "Hey, check it out! The ''Malta's already driven off its boarders". 'Cortana (O.S.):' "''Malta, what's your status, over''"? Malta Defense Coordinator (O.S.): "I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won"! (The Malta detonates in a huge plume of fire, the MAC gun breaking loose and tumbling away) Marine: "This is bad, real bad"! Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Alert! Hostiles have secured the port bulkheads". (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Security Station 4 is under attack". (Another set of launch bay windows. Boarding Craft retreat from ''Athens Station.)'' Marine: "Uh oh! Hey, they're leaving the ''Athens… (The ''Athens detonates and spins apart, just like the Malta)'' Lord Hood (O.S.): "Cortana, assessment"! Cortana (O.S.): "That explosion came from inside the ''Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb''". Lord Hood (O.S.): "Then they sure as hell brought one here. Chief find it". Part 03: Priority Shift (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "All non-combat personnel to pressure zones". (As you return to the armory, you find the Master Gunns fighting a pair of Elites), armed only with a Shotgun. Unnamed Master Gunns (Easy): "Get the hell out of my armory, split-lip-" (Normal): "Just what this place needed, a couple of real live targets- oh god-''" '(Heroic):' ''"Tell your buddies I got enough ammo for all of 'ya-" (Legendary): "Is that a rifle or a flashlight- oh, dangit-" (The Master Gunns is hit and dies) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Fireteams to Habitat Delta". (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Hang on, everyone"! (Another Crash, and another Boarding Craft is attached) (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Hostiles have taken Security Station 1"! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "I need a squad in Habitat Delta"! (You come to a hallway where Commander Keyes, Sergeant Major Johnson, and several others are engaged in a firefight outside the gangway to the ''UNSC In Amber Clad)'' Sergeant Johnson: "Come on, Chief, this way"! Commander Keyes: "I was almost on board when they showed up". Sergeant Johnson: "Don't worry Ma'am, we're on it". (Once you've cleared the area) Commander Keyes: "Thanks, Chief. I owe you one". Sergeant Johnson: "Get going. I'll cover the Commander". Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "Fireteams to terminal 2". (When you step into the airlock leading outside) Part 04: Authorized Personnel Only (During the fight outside) Cortana (O.S.): "Sir, boarders have breached the fire control center. They have a bomb". Lord Hood (O.S.): "Can you defuse it"? Cortana (O.S.): "Yes, but I'll need the Chief's help to make contact with the detonator". Lord Hood (O.S.): "Chief, get to the bomb, double time! Cortana, prioritize targets and fire at will". Longsword Commander (O.S.): "First echelon, you're with me, blanket those cruisers, take ‘em out one by one. Second echelon, keep those carriers busy". Cortana (O.S.): "Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone. Thirteen cruisers, two Assault Carriers. I'm going loud"! (The huge MAC cannon visible through the bay windows engages, the massive rail slide assembly lifting to the cannon's tip and then slamming back down as a shell bursts from the cannon and goes hurtling up to meet the Ccovenant fleet. The rest of the fleet is engaging, cruisers and frigates lifting from orbit and firing as they advance) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "All hands, to pressure zones"! (Later) Cairo Defense Coordinator (Loudspeaker): "All non-combat personnel report to evacuation stations"! (As you ride the elevator platform down to the airlock) Fleet Admiral Harper (O.S.): "The carriers are breaking through, Sir! They're heading straight for the ''Cairo"! Lord Hood (O.S.): "Cortana! Concentrate your fire on the first carrier. Admiral, do what you can against the second"! Fleet Admiral Harper (O.S.): "Everyone, form up, follow my lead"! (Watching through the window as the lift descends, a massive Covenant Assault Carrier accelerate right past the Cairo and towards Earth, making the entire station shake.) Cortana (O.S.): "The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew through the ''Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth"! ''(After crossing the MAC gun's recoil arm in vacuum, and moving back into the airlock) Part 05: Return to Sender gpByy8bRzyo Cortana (O.S.): "Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative". (The station shakes again. Outside the window, you can see the second Assault Carrier bypassing the ''Cairo, following the first Assault Carrier down to Earth.)'' (Once you clear the room) (Cortana appears on a pedestal near the bomb.) Cortana: "(urgently) Me. Inside your head. Now". (The Master Chief touches the pedestal, and Cortana downloads directly into his armor. He steps over to the bomb, and touches the flashing red activation pad at its center. It blinks and shuts off.)' Master Chief: "How much time was left"? Cortana: "You don't want to know"! Commander Keyes (O.S.): "Cairo, this is ''In Amber Clad". (CUT TO the bridge of In Amber Clad. It's small, with room only for the Captain's chair and two forward seats for the helm and weapons officers.) Commander Keyes: "The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault". (CUT TO Cairo's bridge. Lord Hood is alone.) Lord Hood: "Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own." Master Chief (O.S.): "Sir...". (CUT TO the bay, where the Master Chief is resting one hand on the bomb.) Master Chief: "...Permission to leave the station"? (CUT BACK TO Cairo's bridge.) Lord Hood: "For what purpose, Master Chief"? Master Chief (O.S.): "To give the Covenant back their bomb". Lord Hood: "{looks up} (slight pause) Permission granted". (In the bay, the Master Chief grabs the bomb and hauls it across the floor, leaving a trail of sparks. He drags it into an elevator, and descends.) Cortana: "I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy". Master Chief: "So? stay here". Cortana: "Unfortunately for us both ... I like crazy". (The elevator reaches a Longsword launch bay, and the Chief steps out, watching through the huge bay door. The entire fleet streams down toward Earth, chasing the Covenant ships, and exchanges of fire flicker through space. The Master Chief steps up to the door's release handle, which drops down above him.) Cortana: "Just one question. What if you miss"? Master Chief: "I won't". (The Chief pulls down the handle and the bay doors cycle open, the bay decompressing rapidly. Debris lifts off the floor and hurtles into space, and the bomb slowly begins to slide toward the doors, scratching sparks across the floor. The Chief grabs hold of it as it suddenly passes, and is pulled out into space. In free-fall, the Chief descends towards northern Africa, heading for Egypt. The first Assault Carrier is miles below him, too far to reach. The second Covenant Assault Carrier passes right below his position, and opens up with a energy projector, narrowly missing him. A human cruiser rockets below him, takes an Energy beam right through its spine, and explodes. The Chief plummets past it, watches as its engines fail and try to relight themselves. A pair of Longsword fighters dives past him, no doubt vectored in by Cortana, and make a strafing run on the Covenant carrier. Their bombs make a stacatto beat of fire along the back of the carrier, and the Chief slips through the narrow gap the blasts have created into-'' ''The carrier's center is a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier has taken a lot of abuse; the far side of the chamber is torn apart, revealing Earth outside. The Chief crawls up the bomb, presses its activation panel, and spins around. His legs flex, and he vaults off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's armor. He plummets from the carrier, straight for Earth, as behind him minor blue explosions flicker up and down the Covenant ship. A pause, and the entire ship detonates in a huge plasma conflagration. The Chief falls towards Africa, and a human frigate passes beneath him, matching trajectories. Inside ''In Amber Clad's bridge, Sgt. Johnson and Cdr. Keyes watch a tactical display. A thud resounds through the ship; the Chief has hit his mark.)'' Sergeant Johnson: "(looks at Keyes, smiles) For a brick ... he flew pretty good"! Commander Keyes: "Chief ... get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface". (''In Amber Clad banks hard and dives towards the Earth's atmosphere, and a massive, gray city along the East African coast comes into view.)'' Walkthroughs Normal Walkthrough Part 01: Cairo Station Cairo Station. The first level. This level is rather fun, with a large amount of close-combat. Go down the stairs and grab a Battle Rifle from the weapons locker on the wall. You will also pick up an SMG. Go down the stairs to join a defence force consisiting of two Marines and Sergeant Johnson. There will also be a Navy Captain with a pistol. Use the SMG if your Rifle runs out of ammo, or if your clip is empty and you need a gun fast. Listen to the battle report on the Malta, then run down the stairs, and take cover behind the steel barrier to the left. Part 02: Home Field Advantage Eventually, the Covenant will use a bomb to break through the door. Grunts and Elites in a classic Lance(Grunts in the front, Elites towards the rear) formation will storm through. target the Grunts as they attack, and drop the Elites with headshots from the Battle Rifle. Alternatively, you can grab the Sarge's GPMG, and mow them down with 30cal as they poke their heads around the door. After two waves, a pair of Elites with dual Plasma Pistols will jump down from above the door. Another wave will storm through. When they're toast, reload your Battle Rifle and go through the door. A few Grunts, fielded by a pair of Elites, will be there. A Marine down the hall will attack them with a machine-gun. When this area is clear, backtrack to where the Sarge is, and stock up on Battle Rifle ammo from the lockers behind him. Then run back through the door, past the machine-gunner, and up the stairs. You will emerge in a tech station overlooking Recreation-R01. There is a turret to the left. Take over the powerful machine gun. Below you, a Marine with an SMG, and a Captain with a Rifle are pinned down behind a barrier. Elites and Grunts will be attacking them. Using the turret, gun down as many Elites and Grunts as you can see, but don't stay in the turret too long, or an Elite will come up behind you. Once every shoot-able target is dead, relinquish the turret, and go through the door. Go down the stairs, mowing down an Elite and a Grunt as you go, then prepare for another Elite on the ground floor. Once he has fallen at your feet, go through into R01, blasting away any Grunts that you see. Careful, a door to the right will open, and Grunts and an Elite will jump out. When everyone in this room is dead, jump onto the plant containers, then up again back to the tech station. Refill your ammo from the weapons locker there, then go through the door to continue. Up the stairs, then through the door to the hanger. This is where you will first find Frag and Plasma grenades. Rain grenades down on the boarders as they come out of the ship. Don't be frugal, they are everywhere in this room. When the energy shield in front of the ship's door deactivates, use your Battle Rifle, and headshot the Grunts as they fly. Once you have faced several waves of troops, and the Marines start talking about the Malta, go and grab 4 Plasma Grenades, and some ammo for your Rifle. Presently, a door will blow, and a Lance will storm through. Take out the Elites first if you can with a rain of 9.5 mm. When that wave of boarders is dead, storm through the door, and past a failed blockade. There is a lot of ammo here, so remember that. Pull out your Battle Rifle before you get the Checkpoint, and turn into the next Hangar. There are a pair of Grunts bombarding several Marines with Plasma Cannons. Headshot the aliens over the top of their weapon. Crouch and move from cover to cover, killing off the boarders. Watch out for Plasma Grenades and melee attacks. After you have faced several waves, the Athens will now explode, and doors set into the ground, leading to MAC Storage, will open. Go through the open door at ground level to find a dead Marine with a Rifle and three Frag Grenades. Toss a grenade down the stairs at the aliens, then storm down with auto fire. Before going through the door at the end of the room, have a plasma grenade at the ready. A Stealth Elite will stride through. Stick him before he can dodge, then turn on your flashlight, and try to stick the other Elite lurking around the other door. Grab some ammo and continue. Part 03: Priority Shift The Gunnery Sarge is trying to hold The Armory against a pair of Elites. Unfortunately, his death is inevitable, as Agent Smith would say. He will drop a Shotgun. Kill the Elites in the Armory, and before you go through, stock up on ammo, and swap the pistol for the shotgun. Storm through the door, and run across the room to the doorway opposite you. Shotgun the Grunts waiting in there, then get ready for an Elite. blast him dead, then take out a Grunt at the controls of a Plasma Turret on the platform adjoining this room. Headshot the Grunt at the turret, and drop the Elite with the Rifle. There is a pair of troublesome Gunner Grunts up on the balcony. See if you can stick the turret. That should kill both of the Grunts up there. Across the room, a lance will attack you from a doorway. Kill them off, and then take out the turreter along the corridor. You should be running low on ammo now, so backtrack to the Armory and load up. Go up the stairs to get to another tech station. Across the room, a door will open, and Grunts led by a Major Elite will attack. Try and stick the Elite, pick off the Grunts, then go through the door. The Sergeant, Miranda Keyes and a pair of Navy Captains are trying to clear a path to their ship. Assist them in that, then get ready as a Lance runs around the corner. Mow 'em down, backtrack for more ammo, then go through the door. Part 04: Authorized Personnel Only Time to go for a space-walk! Shortly after the title, a door will open, and a pair of Ranger Elites will attack. Try to stick one, then mow the other one down. Jump outside, but be careful of the beckoning edge, unless you want to visit Central Africa. Mow down the pair of Rangers out here, then go through the airlock, back inside. The Battle Rifle will come in very handy in this part. Get it out, and have a Plasma Grenade ready. As the Admirals discuss space tactics, move towards the edge of the large elevator shaft. A buzzing sound should ring out. When it is three seconds through playing, toss a Plasma Grenade just at the edge of the slope. If you timed it right, a couple of Drones should land on the grenade. Bye-bye bugs! Move backwards, to where a Marine is taking cover behind a barrier. This guy's a bit of a space-hog, pushing you out of the way into the plasma pistol fire, so if you must, shoot him dead. Mortene the rest of the Drones with BR fire, then jump down the lift railing onto the huge elevator. Press the button to make it descend, and use grenades to take out the Covenant on the platform below you. Grab some ammo, plus the grenades from the ODST body on the top floor. Then go through the airlock, and back outside. A pair of ODST's have fallen here, apparently from a Grunt with dual plasma pistols and a heap of grenades. Was that Grunt on steroids? Have your BR ready, and when the door opens, scope in on the Ranger on the Plasma Cannon. Concentrate your fire on that damn Elite, and take him out with long-range headshots, then take cover and reload. Kill the other Rangers in this area, then grab some ammo and continue, over the MAC gun's moving bridge thingy. If you are doing Heroic or Legendary, be careful of the Ranger who will fly from over the rooftops. Go into the airlock. One more room to go! Part 05: Return to Sender Time to disarm that bomb. When the lift's door opens, use your Battle Rifle to take out the Grunts. Then swap back to your shotgun and continue, under the loading machine, and attack from the left side. The resistance will be less here. Speed Run Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough requires correct Grenade Jumping, precision in everything and... speed. This walkthrough is based on the current fastest Speed Run at High Speed Halo, Cody Miller's 10:19 Legendary run, with a bit of minor editing as I personally deem fit. It may be altered as and when faster runs emerge. Certain portions detailed here may only take place on Legendary and alternate methods, not detailed here, will be necessary in such events. Go down the stairs and pick up the SMG and Battle Rifle (henceforth referred to as "BR" for brevity). Change to the SMG. Head into the next room and dual-wield a Magnum (or go akimbo with another SMG, if you feel like it) from the stockpile. Once in the next room, leap over the railing. Get to the second display-thing and jump onto it, then onto the higher area. Get to the area above the door and wait for the door to open. Once the first wave of Covenant go through the door, drop down. DO NOT ENGAGE. Instead, go through and assail the Covenant in the adjoining room. Once they are all down, swap out your SMG for a Plasma Pistol (henceforth referred to as "PP" for brevity). Travel on to the next area, overcharging your PP as you do so. You get a checkpoint as you enter the room with the next enemy encounters. See the Elite in the lower area? Jump down and let him have the charged shot as you fall, then kill with the Magnum. Treat the next Elite the same way, then head to the room at the rightmost corner of this room, overcharging as you do so. Release the charged shot on the Elite there and kill him with the Magnum, then drop the Magnum for your BR and kill the Grunts. Use the scope to snipe out the Grunts in the room across, then charge up and release the shot on the Elite there. Let him have the Battle Rifle rounds and swap out your current PP for a fresh one on the floor. Get to the stairway and reload your BR, heading on to the next area all the while. If you've been following the instructions closely, you should get a checkpoint as you ascend the stairs. Overcharge your PP as you enter the next room. If you've been going full throttle all this while, you should get in just as an Elite comes under fire. Contribute your charged shot to the cause of bringing him down, then bring back your BR to take the stragglers. Snipe out the Grunts as they leave the boarding craft and contribute overcharges to bringing down the Elites. After two more waves (counting the Elite first seen here as the first), drop to the lower level and replace your PP. Kill the Grunts in the fourth and last wave, then draw close to the Elite. Wait for him to whip out his Energy Sword, then kill him and replace your PP with the Sword. Collect Plasma Grenades (henceforth referred to as "PGs" for brevity), return to the upper floor, get to the platform with the turrets, collecting more Plasma Grenades as you do so, then drop down on the right side of the room. The game won't move on until the Malta blows up, so you might as well watch. Stay alert, you don't get any checkpoints yet. The door opposite the window will blow. Feed the Covenant a PG, then hide behind the crate. Go around the crate and kill the Minor and Major Elite with Sword Lunges, then head into the room they came in from. You FINALLY get a checkpoint as you near the doorway to the next room with enemies. Snipe out the Grunts on the catwalk, then feed the Covenant at the other end of the room two Frag Grenades. Take the path to the right to sneak up on a Major Elite and backstab him, then whirl around and go around the crates currently in front of you to kill another Major. Go back to where you backstabbed the first Major and go to the right of the crate. Stick the Major there with a PG, then go back behind the crate and to the left to wipe out another. Go behind and to the right and stick the next Major that drops in, then hide again and pop out to the left to finish a Minor. Drop your Sword, which is now most likely low on charge, for a PP. Kill a few remnant Grunts, then treat the Elite coming out to an overcharge. Hide, then use your overcharge combined with BR bursts to neutralize the two Sword-wielding SpecOps Elites that drop by. Pick up any available grenades, then once again swap out the PP for a Sword. Watch the Athens blow, then head down the stairs. As the door opens, stick the waiting Major, then retreat and snipe out the Grunts. Throw another PG at the next Major that appears, then Sword Lunge him to death. Deal with the final Grunt. Checkpoint! Approach the door at the end and Sword Lunge the approaching Minor. Head into the lower level of the Armory and find the Infiltrator there. Make him greet your little pointy friend, then head up the stairs. Another checkpoint at the top. Throw two PGs at the Elite duo waiting by the door, then Sword Lunge them into the afterlife. You get a checkpoint as you get behind the little barrier-thing. After the unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant dies, switch your sword for his shotgun; it'll come in handy. Jump on top of the crate in the next room, then to the higher floor. Travel along the path and snipe out the turret-manning Grunt, then jump over to the room he once occupied. Go through the series of doors and get a checkpoint as you enter the next room. Help Miranda and Sarge with their little Covenant problem and head on into the next area. As "Authorized Personnel Only" starts, throw two PGs at the approaching Ranger Elites and finish off with shotgun blasts. Now drop down. Whirl around and jump on top of the red storage-thing. Get to the edge nearest to the place you came out of and throw a PG so that it stops bouncing at the edge of the storage-thing, using it to Grenade Jump onto the top of the indoor area. Shotgun the Ranger waiting there, then head to the end of the roof. Grenade Jump up to the higher area and follow the edge to the place above the door to the next area. Drop down, ignoring the Ranger if he's still there, and go in. Reload your BR over the dead Helljumper. You should get a checkpoint here. Head into the next area and, and pick up spare Frag Grenades while you're at it. Throw two Frag Grenades at the approaching Drones and finish off any that survived the detonations, then go under the staircase to the right and drop down onto the elevator. You will get a checkpoint as the formerly-closed door opens to admit more Covenant. Quickly throw your last Frag Grenade into the door as it opens, then switch to your shotgun. Turn around and kill any Drones that may have followed you down, then swap the shotgun for a PP and hide behind the crate. Use an overcharge shot and a BR burst to kill the Major visible from the left of the crate, then go around it and to the right of the crate further in front while overcharging. Use the same tactic to drop the second Major. Now start the elevator. Once the elevator reaches the room the Covenant came in front, swap out your current PP for one with more charge. As the door in front of you opens, you will get a checkpoint. Use the overcharge and the BR, as well as hiding at appropriate moments, to eradicate the three Rangers that appear to greet you. Continue down the path, ignoring whatever remnants of opposition remain, and head into the next elevator. You get a checkpoint as "Return to Sender" starts. Immediately head to the left side of the room. Stick the first Major you see. Rub out the life of the Minor that tries rather unsuccessfully to backstab you with an overcharge and a BR burst. Stick the two Majors waiting on the other side of the crate with PGs. Let them blow, then use an overcharged PP shot and sniped bursts from the BR to kill the Needler-wielding Major at the other end of the room. Get out from behind your crate and go to the left of the one in front, using your overcharged PP and BR bursts to kill the last Major. That's it for this level. The current record is Cody Miller's 10 min 19 sec run, but it involves two deaths which I skipped over. If you want to perform a better, deathless run, go ahead, do so and send it in. I'm sure the HSH folks will like one. Trivia *The Thunderstorm skull is located in this level *It is possible to reach areas that are supposed to be inaccessible to the player in this level. *There is a lone marine in the room with the Covenant bomb. *It is possible to see Grunts and Elites in Hard Vacuum. *There is a Lone Wounded Marine on this level. Category:Cairo Station Category:Halo 2 Campaign